<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have new e-mails, Pathfinder by ElenaHana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691190">You have new e-mails, Pathfinder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/pseuds/ElenaHana'>ElenaHana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crew members get mentioned here and there, F/M, Post-Canon, basically a peek behind what Ryder writes in her emails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/pseuds/ElenaHana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara Ryder receives a whole lot of e-mails every time she steps back on the Tempest.<br/>These are the ones she sends back to Liam.</p><p>Spoiler for both the game and Liam Kosta's romance, plus some custom Ryder lore ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Kosta/Female Ryder | Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Talk about a rough wake-up call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p>
<p>From: Ryder</p>
<p>Back in the Milky Way, I was part of a recon team whose main goal was finding artefacts.<br/>
I was technically one of the first out in the field, but always remained on the sidelines. I analyzed, reported back and hung back to cover our team leader's shoulders.<br/>
During one expedition, the aforementioned leader found herself trapped between a rock and a hard place. There was no actual agreement on who was to be the second in command, mainly because we never expected to find ourselves in such a situation.<br/>
For some unspoken reason, I ended up assuming command. It was a gamble, but one which worked. And it felt like a glove that fit just right.</p>
<p>This is exactly what just happened: me being thrust up ten notches on the power ladder without preambles. But it feels more like somebody just threw me in the middle of an ocean with hands and feet tied and told me "swim".
It doesn't fit.</p>
<p>It's not a small recon team I have to guide to safety.<br/>
It's a whole ark full of people, no scratch that, several arks - some of them still MIA – that expect me to build a home out of planets that came straight out of some B-series apocalyptic movie.</p>
<p>Oh, and let's not forget about the whole alien race trying to slaughter us on sight.</p>
<p>I feel like this whole email was highly unprofessional and un-leader like. But it still counts as one sent by Recon Scout Ryder.<br/>
The moment I cross the doorstep and leave Sam Node, I will become Pathfinder Ryder.<br/>
No more of this doubting myself shit.<br/>
I will bring us home.</p>
<p>Ryder</p>
<p>P.s. Thanks for being there when I woke up.<br/>
First in Cryo and now in Sam Node. It's becoming a habit for me to see your face first thing upon waking up, huh?<br/>
It beats finding Lexi's frown looming over me, though.<br/>
Don't tell her I said this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[email sent from the Hyperion while on course for the Nexus]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Question time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To borrow and change slightly somebody's quote, "things get boring on a ship like this".<br/>I assume there would be a lot of silly games like "I spy" inside the Nomad and some others in order to break the ice and get to know each other. My Ryder doesn't do armor swaps for answers, but she is kind of straight-forward anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p><p>From: Ryder</p><p>Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all.</p><p>It’s not the bad type of questioning. And this should be enough proof that I am not good at titling my emails. My high-school teacher used to say the same about my essays.</p><p>We should play Twenty Questions. But please, let’s avoid the "favourite movie" because one, I have at least three movies for each genre (trash included) and two, I have never been good at choosing.</p><p>Do your worst, Kosta. I never get uncomfortable.</p><p>One of my questions was supposed to be "what was your go-to civilian outfit back in the Milky Way", because with all these armors and skin-tight initiative-issued bodysuits, I kind of forgot what a pair of jeans looks like. Then I got sulky because I can't wear my sneakers or Heleus flora will eat right through them.</p><p>Ryder</p><p> [Ryder has included a text file with a list of questions. At the bottom, one reads "Just how many vids do you have stored?" and it is followed by several enquiries about movies she forgot to download before going into cryo.]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[e-mail sent from the Pathfinder's quarters roughly after the first time planetside on Havarl]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My quotes are wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p>
<p>From: Ryder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can't believe I have been quoting my favourite movie (I know, I did say I don't have *one* favourite movie, but if I had one it would be this one) all this time, and no one got it. Told Lexi that "I finished growing up. Now I just get older" and she just scoffed at me.</p>
<p>I guess I should start carrying a cute little plant beside my rifle, to see if anyone gets it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.s. yeah, that movie might have factored in my weapon choice years ago. But I have always had a really good aim so why waste the chance?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know I had to add some silly anectode to explain my Ryder's love of sniper rifles, hah.<br/>I think the movie she refers to is pretty obvious, but in case it's not, it's Leon The Professional</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The long uphill climb to trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One step forward, two steps back.<br/>Ryder deals with the backlash caused by other humans' actions against the angara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p><p>From: Ryder</p><p> </p><p>You would think that after all the doubting the Initiative had to face I would be used to disappointment. I sure had time to practice with Evfra.</p><p>But nope. Lying to people is against my ethics, and now Maariko won't speak to me because I had to tell him it was our people that killed a team of angara and scavenged their ship.</p><p>I can't blame the man for being angry.</p><p>I am angry on his behalf.</p><p>And I won't lie, when he turned his back on me, his dismissal coupled with the sadness in his voice stung so much I felt like crying.</p><p> </p><p>It's like we are back in highschool and the teacher has split the class into groups to work on a team project.</p><p>There is one person who ends up shouldering all the job and has to cover for the rest of the team. The same person who ends up in trouble if there are mistakes.</p><p>That person is us now.</p><p>And I am growing pretty tired of the continued mistrust we are forced to face because of other shitty humans.</p><p>So, next time I get my hands on a scav, I think I will shoot them on sight first and ask questions later.</p><p><br/>Ryder </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Timeline-wise, I am placing this e-mail vaguely between Aya's Vault and the Archon ship.<br/>I tend to do all the available quests on Aya and a good chunk of Kadara missions before that one, including the satellites one mentioned here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-Archon ship mission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p>
<p>From: Ryder<br/><br/></p>
<p>To answer your question, I am okay. For now.</p>
<p>I have no doubt it will hit me one day, if – when all of this mess is over and we can breathe without checking behind our shoulders for incoming danger.</p>
<p>Remember when we found Avitus on Havarl? Talked to him and he said pretty much the same thing. That the others were fine, but that one day it'd hit them and it would not be pretty.</p>
<p>Dealing with the aftermath mess sounds worse than actually being in the middle of said mess, if it makes sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One more thing.</p>
<p>Going through this kind of stuff is hard, but so it is for the friends and teammates who witnessed it.</p>
<p>So, back at you, Kosta.</p>
<p>Are you okay? You don't watch somebody die and just shake it off.</p>
<p>I have no idea if you want to see me right now, considering the stunt me and Sam pulled. Lexi sure doesn't. She is making a point of looking anywhere but my face while administering meds.</p>
<p>But I am in the med bay if you want to talk. I am here for the shits and giggles, but also for the serious parts.</p>
<p><br/>Especially the serious parts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ryder</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[e-mail sent from the Tempest medbay]</p>
<p>I picture this as a direct reply to Liam's "You okay" email.<br/>Also, none of the quick-paced events in the game. After the Archon quest, Ryder would surely get days of forced bedrest. But I am not a doctor, so I'm not even going to try imagining what stopping and restarting your heart would do to one's body.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. RE: GETTING SERIOUS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the soccer game at Prodromos ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p><p>From: Ryder</p><p> </p><p>What it means?</p><p>It means we keep kicking ass like we've been doing since they thawed us out of cryo, with you being awesome on the frontlines and me having your six. Always.</p><p> </p><p>With one big difference.</p><p> </p><p>Now I can be giddy about you being my boyfriend &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>And I don't know. Best things do take a while, but you are the best thing that happened to me in Andromeda and it took me really little time to fall for you.</p><p> </p><p>Ryder</p><p> </p><p>P.s. Next time, let's do beach volleyball? We've got the sand part covered, at least!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[e-mail sent from the Pathfinder quarters shortly after Liam's e-mail. Giddy typing might have occurred]</p><p>Listen, folks. I love how sweet Liam is. I think I melted like an ice-cream when I read this particular e-mail.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I should be asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the eve of their final confrontation with the Archon and Ryder is too restless and in pain after losing Sam to sleep.<br/>So, she focuses on the person napping beside her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p>
<p>From: Ryder</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do you ever look at one person and you feel your entire spirit being lifted up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I would have pulled it through out of necessity anyway, because as much as I didn't feel cut out for the job, I ended up with Pathfinder duty on my lap and I've never been known to forfeit a job (much less one where the entire humanity's life is at stake).</p>
<p><br/>But being able to count on you and have you beside me?</p>
<p>It saved me.</p>
<p>Made me think with more clarity, focus more on what we had to do. Made me feel like despite the general distrust, I had someone believing in me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking about you makes me feel less scared of the hardships we will have to face, just like I felt less scared as soon as I saw you smile in Sam Node after Habitat 7's bust.<br/><br/></p>
<p>We got this.</p>
<p>I got this.</p>
<p>Because I got you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's go kick ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love you,<br/><br/></p>
<p>Ryder</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[e-mail sent from the Pathfinder's omnitool. With lots of carefulness and trying not to disturb a sleeping Liam]</p>
<p>I think it would be cute if Ryder started using the "we got this" line after spending so much time around Liam (you know, couple exchanging mannerism and such). That's basically what prompted this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Honest moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryder is in the middle of some "business talk" on Meridian, when her omnitool pings with a new e-mail.<br/>One that is immediately followed by two new and shorter ones.<br/>One that was also sent accidentally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p><p>From: Ryder</p><p> </p><p>Since I don't want you to be the only embarrassed one, I will forward you the draft of an e-mail I wrote, rewrote, thought about deleting, rinse and repeat at least a dozen times. Only to end up keeping it at the end of the night.</p><p>What's special about it, you'll ask.</p><p>I wrote it right after activating Havarl's Vault.</p><p>Pretty early on, yes.</p><p> </p><p>Yours,</p><p>Ryder</p><p> </p><p>P.s. I am extremely thankful that you accidentally pressed send. That was cute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*FWD: Blank object*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I think I might have ingested some of those bioluminescent moths on Havarl while we were fighting Roekaar and creatures straight out of Jurassic Park.</p><p>That would explain the "butterflies in the stomach" feeling.</p><p>I don't know if you have noticed, Kosta, but I have a crush on you. A huge crush. Hope you find my awkward flirting endearing rather than pitiful, because you apparently have the ability to turn my brain from engineering-only to a mass of cheesy thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>I like your laugh. I like your nose. I like your comments about vids. I like your accent. I like that you care.</p><p>This morning, I heard you humming a song while prepping for loadout and I had a "oh shit. I like him" moment.</p><p> </p><p>I don't think I will send this because it's barely coherent enough and sounds like something a thirteen-year-old would say, but.</p><p>I like you, Liam Kosta.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Oh, god. Re-reading it now, I <em> did </em> sound like a lovestruck teenager.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I still feel like a lovestruck teenager. Every day.<br/>
<br/>
That's the effect you have on me ;)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[e-mail sent from the Pathfinder's omnitool. The attachment dates back to the group's first visit to Havarl]</p><p>I love how flustered Liam is when he sends "Things for us". And how he pulls a 180 and says "screw it, I am owning this".<br/>My Ryder is extremely straightforward and would totally showhim proof that she's just as cheesy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. RE: RE: RE: THINGS FOR US</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liam's list gets a couple of new additions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To: Liam</p><p>From: Ryder</p><p> </p><p>[continuation from previous list]</p><p> </p><p>- At least two reprogrammed Observers. They are cute. We can keep them as pets.</p><p>- What would be the best name for a Remnant-Roomba? Ask Peebee.</p><p>- Big screen</p><p>- Also a big bed</p><p>- print holos<br/><br/></p><p>Love you to the Milky Way and back &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.s. The Rem-roomba is a joke from my other engineer Ryder who romances Peebee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tighten your seatbelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Life on Andromeda goes on. It's time for the Pathfinder to finally build something special just for herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To: Liam<br/><br/>From: Ryder<br/></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tighten your seatbelt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both figuratively and in a "see you on the Nomad in twenty" way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I've got a surprise. If I don't chicken out while you're on your way, that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's no apartment key... not yet. But it's a start for something new. For us. Only for us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is something about sunset on Eos that makes it even better than Aurora Meridiani. Because it reminds me of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And we have had so many firsts here. First outpost, first giant Remnant worm, first - very romantic -jump off a cliff...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>Do you think Bradley will be happy about having new neighbours?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, I'd better send this before I actually spoil the surprise.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liam's banter on Meridian about apartments (and not only that) got me inspired.<br/>I think Ryder would come up with the idea at first, but they would both agree that Eos is the perfect spot to claim for their home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Good morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…Mr Kosta-Ryder.</p>
<p>Just because I can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wake up, sleepyhead. We have got some exploring to do &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaand, it's a wrap.<br/>It was my first time writing in this format and I hope it wasn't a complete failure. I have more Liam/Ryder stuff in progress but for now I'll leave you with a pic I made of these two being dorks in love :3<br/>Hana out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>